


Let Me See You [All of You]

by professortennant



Category: The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professortennant/pseuds/professortennant
Summary: Pippa finally masters the ability to become invisible the way Hecate does and gets into a bit of mischief. She starts by slipping under Hecate's desk and putting her mouth to work along the expanse of skin she finds. [Smutty drabble.]





	Let Me See You [All of You]

Pippa finally masters the ability to make herself invisible a la Hecate and the first thing she does is slip into Hecate’s office and slip beneath her desk. It’s summer and Hecate has foregone her usual garments for a black skirt that is thin and made of breathable cotton, allowing the occasional summer breeze to cool her legs. 

Pippa feels Hecate stiffen as she slides beneath the desk, knowing something is afoot, and bites her lip to keep the giggles at bay. But with careful hands, she pushes up Hecate’s skirt, hands wrapping around her knees and cooing at her to soothe and reassure her, “It’s me, Hiccup.”

Hecate’s disbelieving, “ _Pippa?”_  rings out across the empty classroom before Pippa sets her mouth to work on Hecate’s skin, the first touch of her mouth making Hecate shiver and gasp, her hands blindly reaching for Pippa’s shoulders before settling at the edge of her chair, wrapping around the seat and gripping tightly.

Pippa’s mouth travels over the inside of her knee, stopping to linger at a crisscross of scar tissue on her left knee and running her tongue over puckered skin. A slight pressure from her encourages Hecate to spread her legs and Pippa shuffles forward on her knees, breath ghosting over sticky skin before her lips press open-mouthed kisses to each line of goosebumps, teeth nipping and sucking and leaving her own personal brand on Hecate Hardbroom.

Finally, her mouth reaches the apex of Hecate’s thighs and she can hear Hecate’s gasping, shuddering breaths, the way she cries out for Pippa, the way each groan sounds like it’s being ripped from somewhere deep and primal within her. Pippa--Pippa’s  _mouth_ \--did that. 

Her fingers slip inside of Hecate easily, her kisses and the excitement of the moment--the rule breaking and the image of an invisible Pippa bringing her to the heights of pleasure in her own classroom, no less--have left her slick and ready and wanting.

Pippa curls her fingers inside of Hecate, nuzzles her underwear out of the way, and leans close, breath warming Hecate’s sex. She inhales the smell of her--musky and sweet and pure Hecate; the only thing she’s ever wanted. Then finally, she flattens her tongue and licks across her slick heat, entrance to clit, and Hecate shudders, knees shaking and tightening around Pippa’s head. 

She establishes a steady rhythm of pleasure--curl of fingers, in and out and a slight twisting of her wrist peppered with short repetitive licks through her folds, wet and slick and warm, and teasing up, up, up. Her teeth graze over Hecate’s clit and her lips wrap around the bundle of nerves, sucking and tonguing steadily.

Pippa imagines what Hecate must look like to an outsider who may walk in: head thrown back, hands alternating between clutching at her seat and reaching for something between her legs--completely lost in ecstasy. The thought of Hecate’s pleasure completely because of her, the sound of her name dripping from Hecate’s lips makes her dizzy and she slips a hand beneath her waistband and strokes herself in time with her own ministrations for Hecate.

She whimpers against Hecate’s slick sex and the vibrations seem to be too much for Hecate and she jerks her hips forward, canting upwards into Pippa’s mouth and her hands slide into Pippa’s hair, finally finding purchase. 

Hecate comes against Pippa with a rush of wetness and Pippa licks every drop up, her own hands moving frantically against herself, fingers wet and slipping inside of herself to the sound of Hecate’s orgasm. 

She’s close, so close, and then the potions room is dissolving from vision and she finds herself Vanished and Appeared in Hecate’s chambers, suddenly visible and corporeal once more with Hecate--wild eyed and flushed--above her, pressing her into the bed and her clever fingers covering Pippa’s and sliding against her. 

“My turn,” she growls, mouth descending upon her neck, licking and sucking and biting down lightly, marking Pippa as her own. “But,” she adds, thumb finding Pippa’s clit and rubbing in quick, tight circles. “I want to see you when you come, dear one. I want to see everything.”

And she does.


End file.
